Afrodisia (label)
The label was launched in 1976 by Decca West Africa in Nigeria. The label released several albums by Fela Kuti, as well as several other artists and bands, e.g. the Oriental Brothers International Band. In 1979 Decca was taken over by PolyGram and "Decca sold its West African rights to Afrodisia, a totally Nigerian company. In the late 1980s Decca (WA)/Afrodisia had a 35 % share in the Nigerian record market of 20 million albums a year. Source: Continuum Encyclopaedia of Popular Music. Volume I: Media, Industry and Society; edited by John Shepherd, David Horn, Dave Laing, Paul Oliver and Peter Wicke; London, New York: Continuum, 2003, ISBN 0-8264-6321-5, p. 707 (articel an Decca (WA) by John Collins Bib.: Collins, John. 1985. Music Makers of West Africa. Washington DC: Three Continents Press Collins, John. 1992. Wast African pop Roots. Rev. ed. Philadelphia: Temple University Press. (First published London: Foulsham, 1985.) Collins, John. 1994. Highlife Time. Accra: Anansesem Press Discography 1974 Singles *DWA 106 - Oriental Brothers International Band led by Kabaka Opara: Uwa Atualamujo // Ihe-Chi-Nyerem (7"-single)all discographical details concerning Oriental Brothers fromOriental Brothers International Band Discography by John Beedle w/ Toshira Endo at Toshira Endo's Africa website, retrieved 16.2.2010 LPs *DWAPS 44 - Oriental Brothers International band led by G. Kabaka Opara: Orientals Special (LP) 1975 Singles *DWA 144 - Oriental Brothers International led by Godwin Kabaka Opara: "Taxi Driver" b/w "Uwamesi Special" LPs *DWAPS 59 - Oriental Brothers International led by G. Kabaka Opara: Nwa Ada Di Nma 1976 *DWAPS 2004 - Fela Anikulapo-Kuti and The Africa 70: Yellow Fever''all discographical details concerning Fela Kuti from Fela Kuti Discography by Toshira Endo at Toshira Endo's Africa website, retrieved 16.2.2010 *DWAPS 2005 - Fela Anikulapo-Kuti and The Africa 70: ''Upside Down *DWAPS 2014 - The Hedzoleh Soundz: The Original Hedzoleh Soundz *DWAPS 2016 - The Basa-Basa Soundz: The Basa-Basa Soundz 1977 LPs *DLPS 004 - Kabaka International Guitar Band: Izu Kamma Na Nneji *DLPS 010 - Kabaka International Guitar Band: Ijeuzoije Amunkpa *DLPS 012 - Kabaka International Guitar Band: Ewu Nla Ala Oduya Di Na Miri *DWAPS 71 - Oriental Brothers International led by Kabaka Opara *DWAPS 2020 - Oriental Brothers International led by G. Kabaka Opara: Nnedinobi *DWAPS 2023 - Fela Anikulapo-Kuti and The Africa 70: J.J.D. *DWAPS 2024 - Oriental Brothers International Band led by Dansatch Opara *DWAPS 2025 - Fela Anikulapo-Kuti and The Africa 70: Sorrow, Tears and Blood *DWAPS 2026 - Fela Anikulapo-Kuti and The Africa 70: Opposite People *DWAPS 2030 - Tunde Williams plays with The Africa 70: Mr. Big Mouth *DWAPS 2033 - Fela Anikulapo-Kuti and The Africa 70: Stalemate *DWAPS 2034 - Oriental Brothers International Band led by Dansatch Opara *DWAPS 2035 - Fela Anikulapo-Kuti and The Africa 70: Fear Not for Man *DWAPS 2036 - Fela Anikulapo-Kuti and The Africa 70: Why Black Man Dey Suffer (unissued; the track "Why Black Man Dey Suffer" released 1986 on DWAPS 2251) *DWAPS 2037 - Fela Anikulapo-Kuti and The Africa 70: Observation No Crime *DWAPS 2038 - Fela Anikulapo-Kuti and The Africa 70: I Go Shout Plenty (unreleased; the track "I Go Shout Plenty" released 1986 on DWAPS 2251) *DWAPS 2039 - Fela Anikulapo-Kuti and The Africa 70: No Agreement (released most likely 1979) 1978 LPs *DLPS 015 - Kabaka International Guitar Band: Onye Mere Ihe Akeya *DWASP 2057 - Oriental Brothers International Band *Oriental Brothers International Band: Nwanne Awu wnyi *DWAPS 2065 - Oriental Brothers International Band: Nwanne Awu Enyi 1979 LPs *DLPS 016 - Kabaka International Guitar Band: Obiara Nga Onye Egbulaya *DLPS 017 - Kabaka International Guitar Band: Ewu Nga Onye Eze Na Okuko Nwaogbenye *DWASP 2071 - Oriental Brothers International Band: Onye Egbula Onye Agbata Obi Ya 1980 LPs *DLPS 018 - Kabaka International Guitar Band: Late Florence Mbakwe *DWAPS 2090 - Oriental Brothers International Band led by F. Dan Satch Opara: Obi Nwanne *DWAPS 2098 - Warrior & his Oriental Brothers International: Onye Oma Nmanu *DWAPS 2103 - Oriental Brothers International Band led by F. Dan Satch Opara: Onye Ma Uche Chukwu? *DWAPS 2117 - Warrior & his Oriental Brothers International Band: Original Hapum Meberi *DWAPS 2122 - Kabaka International Guitar Band: Onye Ma Ka Nma (1981) *DWAPS 2130 - Warrior & his Oriental Brothers International Band: Original Onye Obula Zoba Isi Onweya (1981) *DWAPS 2137 - Oriental Brothers International Band led by F. Dan Satch Opara: Rarama Ndu 1981 LPs *DWAPS 2141 - Kabaka International Guitar Band: Ego Di Nkpa *DWAPS 2142 - Kabaka International Guitar Band: Nwanne Di Namba Social Club of Nigeria (1982) *DWAPS 2146 - Oriental Brothers International: The Best Of Oriental Brothers International *DWAPS 2157 - Warrior & his Oriental Brothers International Band: Original Jide Nkeji *DWAPS 2158 - Oriental Brothers International Band Original led by F. Dan Satch Opara: Udo Ka Nma *DWAPS 2164 - Dr. Sir Warrior & his Original Oriental Brothers International Band: Chi Awu Otu (1982) *DWAPS 2175 - Dr. Sir Warrior & his Oriental Brothers International Band: Onye ije (1983) *DWAPS 2176 - Oriental Brothers International Band Original led by F. Dan Satch Opara: Chukwu Nwe Anyi 1983 LPs *DWAPS 2188 - Dr. Sir Warrior & his Original Oriental Brothers International Band: Agwo Loro Ibeya *DWAPS 2193 - Oriental Brothers International Band led by F. Dan Satch Opara: Onye Nwe Ala *DWAPS 2197 - Dr. Sir Warrior & his Oriental Brothers International Band - Original: Ugo Chinyere 1984 LPs *DWAPS 2204 - Oriental Brothers International Band led by F. Dan Satch Opara: Ihe Eji Aku Eme *DWAPS 2207 - Dr. Sir Warrior & his Oriental Brothers International Band - Original: Ndi Ji Ego 1985 LPs *DWAPS 2227 - Dr. Sir Warrior & his Oriental Brothers International Band - Original: Warrior in London 1986 LPs *DWAPS 2251 - Fela Anikulapo-Kuti and The Africa 70: I Go Shout Plenty *DWAPS 2267 - Dr. Sir Warrior & his Original Oriental Brothers: Ndi Adudu 1987 LPs *DWAPS 2274 - Oriental Brothers International: Anyi Abiala Ozo 1988 LPs *DWAPS 2277 - Dr. Sir Warrior & his Oriental Brothers International Band: Udo Ndi Oma 1989 LPs *DWAPS 2282 - Kabaka International Guitar Band: Ezi Nwanne *DWAPS 2287 - Dr. Sir Warrior & his Oriental Brothers International Band: Na Kwa Echeki (1988) 2001 CDs *DWACD 001 - Oriental Brothers: Vintage Hits Vol. 1 *DWACD 002 - Oriental Brothers: Vintage Hits Vol. 2 *DWALCD 004 - Dr. Sir Warrior & Oriental Brothers International Band: Vintage Hits Vol. 1 2004 *DWALCD 005 - Dr. Sir Warrior & his Oriental Brothers International: Vintage Hits Vol. 2 Label discography at Discogs